basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Miller
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 130%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"| |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Miller playing for the Heat. |- Free agent |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Position |Small forward |- Personal information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Born | Mitchell, South Dakota |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Nationality | American |- Physical stats |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed height | 6 ft 8 in (2.03 m) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed weight | 210 lbs (95 kg) |- Career information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|High school | Mitchell High School Mitchell, South Dakota |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|College | Florida (1998-2000) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|NBA Draft | 2000 / Round: 1 / Pick: 5th |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|Selected by the Orlando Magic |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Playing career | 2000-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2000–2003 |Orlando Magic |- |2003–2008 |Memphis Grizzlies |- |2008–2009 |Minnesota Timberwolves |- |2009–2010 |Washington Wizards |- |2010–2013 |Miami Heat |- |2013–2014 |Memphis Grizzlies |- |2014-Present |Cleveland Cavaliers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| *2× NBA champion (2012-2013) *NBA Sixth Man of the Year (2006) *NBA Rookie of the Year (2001) *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2001) |} Michael Lloyd Miller is an American professional basketball player who is currently a Free agent. College career Miller accepted an athletic scholarship to attend the University of Florida, where he played for coach Billy Donovan's Florida Gators men's basketball team from 1998 until 2000. He quickly became known for his ability to hit the three-pointer. As a sophomore, Miller led the Gators to the 2000 NCAA Championship game, losing to Michigan State Spartans. He hit perhaps the most dramatic shot of the tournament that year in the opening round against Butler Bulldogs. As the fifth-seeded Gators trailed the underdog Bulldogs by one, Miller drove to the basket and laid it in as time expired. After the 2000 NCAA Tournament, he declared himself eligible for the NBA Draft. Professional career Orlando Magic(2000-2003) The following summer, Miller taken with the 5th overall pick in the NBA Draft by the Orlando Magic. Miller won the 2001 NBA Rookie of the Year Award while being the only first-year player to appear in all 82 regular season games during the 2000–01 NBA season. Memphis Grizzlies(2003-2008) He was traded to Memphis midway through 2002–03 NBA season. He was the recipient of the NBA Sixth Man of the Year Award for the 2005–06 season. He averaged 13.7 ppg 5.4 rpg 2.7 apg while shooting 47% from the field and 41% from three-point range, while playing 30.6 minutes per game. On January 3, 2007 Miller made nine three-pointers in a win over the Golden State Warriors, breaking Sam Mack's Grizzlies franchise record of eight in a game set in February 1999. The two previous games Miller hit seven threes. This made him the first NBA player to hit at least seven three-pointers in three consecutive games since the Dallas Mavericks' George McCloud achieved it in 1996. Miller holds the Memphis Grizzlies franchise record for most points scored in a single game, with 45 on February 21, 2007, against the Golden State Warriors. After the 2006–07 NBA season, Miller was announced as a member of the USA Basketball team. Minnesota Timberwolves(2008-2009) On June 26, 2008, Miller, Brian Cardinal, Jason Collins, and the 5th pick of the 2008 NBA Draft, Kevin Love, were sent to Minnesota in exchange for Marko Jaric, Antoine Walker, Greg Buckner and the 3rd pick O. J. Mayo. Washington Wizards(2009-2010) On June 23, 2009, Miller and Randy Foye were sent to the Washington Wizards for Oleksiy Pecherov, Etan Thomas, Darius Songaila and a first round draft pick. Miller suffered a shoulder injury and missed a few games during the early part of the 2009–10 NBA season. Miami Heat(2010-2013) On July 15, 2010, Miller signed a five-year $25 million contract with the Miami Heat. He injured his thumb while guarding LeBron James in practice during the pre-season, sidelining him for several weeks. Miller officially returned to the Miami Heat lineup on December 20, 2010, in a home game against the Dallas Mavericks. Miller got his first start on January 22, 2011, due to a Dwyane Wade illness, and contributed with a season-high 32 points in a win over the Toronto Raptors. Miller averaged just 2.6 points a game in 12 minutes a game during the playoffs, with a high of 12 in game 4 against the Chicago Bulls. During the 2011-2012 season, Miller made six of six three point field goals in a victory over the San Antonio Spurs to finish with 18 points in his return to the Heat, after missing several games because of an injury. In the playoffs, Miller averaged 5.2 points per game, and scored in double figures at least once in each of the Heat's playoff series as Miami advanced to the NBA Finals to face the Oklahoma City Thunder. In game 5, Miller made seven three-pointers, setting the NBA Finals record for most three-pointers by a reserve. He had not made any three-pointers in the previous four games of the series. He finished with 23 points, 5 rebounds and a steal in game 5. Miami would go on to win the game and the NBA championship. During the 2012-2013 season, Miller was inserted into the starting lineup 17 times and averaged 4.8 points per game for the season. The Heat would again advance to the NBA Finals, this time against the San Antonio Spurs. Miller was inserted into the last 4 games of the Finals to help space the floor, and scored 8 points in game 6 as the Heat barely squeaked out a victory. One highlight of the game was a three-pointer he made while wearing one shoe. The Heat won the series in game 7 on June 20, 2013, giving Miller his second championship. On July 16, 2013, Miller was waived by the Miami Heat via the amnesty clause. Return to Memphis Grizzlies(2013-2014) On July 30, 2013, Miller signed with the Memphis Grizzlies. He saw his minutes and his importance increase with the slightly revamped Grizzlies team lead by the new coach Dave Joerger. Miller played steadily for much of the season, finishing off as the only Grizzly to play all 82 regular season games and all 7 playoff games. Cleveland Cavaliers(2014-present) On July 15, 2014, Miller signed a two-year deal worth $5.5 million with the Cleveland Cavaliers. Category:Born in 1980 Category:American basketball players Category:Shooting Guards Category:Florida Alumni Category:Players who wear/wore number 50 Category:Orlando Magic players Category:Players who wear/wore number 33 Category:Memphis Grizzlies players Category:Minnesota Timberwolves players Category:Players who wear/wore number 6 Category:Washington Wizards players Category:Players who wear/wore number 13 Category:Miami Heat players Category:Players who wear/wore number 18 Category:Cleveland Cavaliers players Category:Rookie of the Year Award Winners Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Orlando Magic draft picks